Glitches (GX04)
This is a list of glitches in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2. * Sartorius' sister Sarina is also called "Sartorius", although when her duelist bio is read she is correctly named. * In Axel Brodie's bio, he is also sometimes named Austin, his original first name. * When you begin a duel with Jim Crocodile Cook he refers to Shirley as Karen (her Japanese name). * When you duel with Axel Brodie, and the strongest monster on your side of the field automatically negates card effects that target it (but does not destroy the card), such as "Silent Swordsman LV3" or an Attack Position "Cyber Phoenix", Axel will still try to destroy it with "Blaze Accelerator", or "Tri-Blaze Accelerator". Because the discarding is part of the effect of "(Tri-)Blaze Accelerator", there is no cost to activating the card's effect, and the game will loop forever. * When Jesse Anderson summons a Crystal Beast he refers to them as Gem Beasts (their Japanese name). Also when summoning monsters both he and Aster Phoenix will occasionally have "C'mon" listed in their text box, a mannerism their original but not dub counterparts do while dueling. * When you get the variant card Cyber Dragon, Professor Sartyr would say that it is Polymerization. * Felgrand Dragon's card image calls it "Fele-Grant Dragon". The information heading however, is correct. *Darkblaze Dragon's card image calls it "Dark Blaze Dragon". The information heading however, is correct. * When Jaden Yuki summons Elemental Hero Electrum, he refers to it as Elemental Hero Erichshier (its Japanese name). *Rain Storm's card lore is that of Elemental Hero Chaos Neos. * When losing a duel, Thelonious Viper calls out to his adoptive son Pierce, but refers to him as Rick (his original name). * Sometimes, Bonaparte will use the phrase "We made a major pourquoi." "Pourquoi" is French for "why", so the phrase makes no sense. The correct phrase, and the one he uses in the dub, is "We made a major faux pas (mistake)." * Malevolent Catastrophe may be on the card description but on the image of the card it is "Calamity Of The Wicked". * White Alexis has the same duel quotes as normal Alexis. Thus, when she Summons a monster she'll occasionally say "Here comes my cyber girl!", whereas her White Prima deck doesn't contain any monsters with Cyber in their name. * When looking at a counterpart character (Example: Dark Zane), their biography will be the same as their original character. Also, if you choose a counterpart character as a tag partner, their quotes outside of duels will also be the same as their original character. * "Dark Bribe" is referred as "Dark Temple's Bribe" in this game. * When you have an "Ancient Gear" monster and you use "Ancient Gear Drill" to get "Gaia Power" it sets "Gaia Power" as a monster. *"Herald of Creation" is written on the card description whilst "Prophet of the Creator" is written on the card. * When Tag Dueling with, or against Zane Truesdale he will activate Future Fusion to summon Chimeratech Overdragon, but the dragon's effect sends all cards on your side of the field to the graveyard, including Future Fusion, the effect of which will destroy the Chimeratech Overdragon thus summoned. This appears to be something overlooked by the CPU. However, if Zane draws Overload Fusion while Future Fusion is in play, he will play Overload Fusion immediately. * During the fifth heart event with Tyranno, after you win the duel, in the conversation, Tyranno will refer to Andrea as Usami, her Japanese name. *If Sartorius summons Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler, he will refer to him as "Arcana Force Extra - The Light Ruler." * During a Tag Duel, any CPU will activate Mystical Space Typhoon right before their Standby Phase, but after their Draw Phase. They will only do this if there is a face-up Field or Continuous Spell or Continuous Trap Card; This will be the target of their Mystical Space Typhoon. * When you go to your PDA and select "End Game", a warning sign pops up saying that all your recipes and unsaved material will be lost if not saved, and also says that saving can be done via the map. Saving via the map is only true in the first Tag Force, but not in the second one. (You save via your PDA) * In the third heart event, when you duel The Gambler, when he loses, he will state that he has lost his luck ever since he lost the red scarf. However, it shows the red scarf in his shirt pocket, with him touching it. * In Jesse's seventh heart event, he will refer to Survival Duels as Dis Duels (The Japanese version). * If your opponent has one Spear Cretin and another in their Graveyard while you have an Ultimate Tyranno, you will be forced to keep attacking the Spear Cretin which the opponent will repeatedly revive thus making you stuck in an infinite loop. Unless you have a set card/quick-play to destroy Ultimate Tyranno or Spear Cretin then you have to reset your game to end the duel.